Lucy's Sealed Wolf
by KittyScar
Summary: Lucy has always been a wolf, but without her knowledge it was sealed away long ago. Now, before the Grand Magic Games, her brother comes to take off her seal, and her full wolf magic comes out. How will Fairy Tail react to the real Lucy? NaLu, GaLe, JerZa, and GruVia.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's P.o.v**

Midnight, loomed over the sky; the moon beamed with beauty. I glanced up at the sky, smiling a bit when I spotted the stars. They're so amazing, sometimes I wish I could gaze at the stars all night. Spreading out my arms, I balanced on the ledge on my way home; humming a small tune.

I just arrived off the train from a mission, it was pretty reckless. We had to capture some disgusting pervert, that had emotion-controlling magic. Let's just say, Erza was a very happy, and giggly girl, and for Natsu and Gray.. Well, let's just say I never want to see them interact lovingly again.. As for Happy, and I we weren't affected. Happy hid behind a tree whole time, eating a fish and for me, I deflected his magic. I'm pretty good at defending myself against those magic types. Like when I first met Natsu in Hargeon, when I was affected by the fake Salamander, Natsu helped me deflect his ring magic. Now, it's a pretty normal thing.

I summoned Loke, and we ended up beating the perverted mage by ourselves! Honestly, I feel proud of myself; it feels like everybody thinks I'm too weak to carry out things on my own. The only people who believe in my abilities, are Levy, and my spirits.

"Hello, Lucy-Nee!" An enthusiastic voice spoke. My head jerked side-to-side, in pursuit to see who was talking to me, and when I looked down, I was in stupor.

There stood a young-looking wolf. He was colored brown, and his snout, paws, and ears were colored a tan color. I bent down to his level, and his golden eyes looked at me with interest. I took a step back, but he prodded forward. He licked my leg, and I decided he looked friendly enough. I started to pet his head, and I rubbed his back some making him lick me on my face.

I giggled at the cute wolf pup, and he jumped on me, making me fall down on my pack. He licked my face in excitement, and I looked at the sky. It was almost sunrise, so I had to leave so I could get some shut-eye. I kissed the pup goodbye, and i started to run, but my ears noticed a sound. I turned around to see the pup following me, and I looked at his sad eyes.

"You wanna come with me?" I asked, and the wolf's mouth dropped open, in a grin. I took that as a yes, so I ran to my apartment, him tailing behind me. I grabbed my apartment key, and I opened my door, and I let the pup in before closing it.

As soon as I shut the door, the wolf wasn't a wolf anymore. He was a human, a kid. He had brown hair, and his golden eyes were still gold, but a bit more brown. "Who are you?" I asked, placing a hand on my keys.

"I'm Toeboe, your little brother! I've traveled around Fiore for years trying to find you, but I thought you died, but after I heard you came back from Tenroujima, I've been searching ever since!" Toeboe exclaimed, and my mouth hung open.

Was he really my little brother? How is he a wolf-shape shifter? Those are extinct from the world, and not to mention I can't sense any magical presence coming from him. The only magic I sense is his wolf aura.. Just then, our eyes met and something clicked.

Wolf ears suddenly perked on his head, and I flinched in surprise. Stepping forward, I rubbed his wolf ears, and he smiled at me. "You never knew about me, because I was only 2 years old when i left. I was hidden from you, because I was born a wolf. Like you, you're a wolf too!" Toeboe exclaimed.

"Toeboe, listen.. I can somewhat believe you, your eyes are just like Mama's. But, I'm not a wolf, I'm a celestial spirit mage." I said, and he shook his head vigorously.

"You're a wolf too, but Mama sealed away the wolf part of you! Mama didn't want Papa to find out, because Papa never knew about Mama's true nature. That's why Mama hid me, because she wasn't able to seal my wolf away. Mama is a wolf, and so are you. We just need to break the seal." Toeboe said.

My head was spiraling, I didn't know what to think. This explains so much, this is why Mama was always so secretive with Papa.. "H-How do we break the seal?" I asked.

"It's actually really easy. We have to take off your earrings. You can't do it by yourself though, only someone from the victim's family can remove them. This is why I've been traveling to find you, so we can be wolves together!" He said smiling, and I couldn't help but return the smile.

I bent down to his height, and he took off the backs of one earring. Black spots danced in my vision, and I felt my legs go weak. I fell down on the floor, and I felt Toeboe screw the other earring off. My vision was now spiraling, and all these things were in my mind. All these scents, sights, sounds, and tastes. My head banged on the ground, and it healed instantly.

I felt my vision cloud again, and I fainted.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but it's only the prologue. Well review, if you would like. Thanks for reading, I'll try and update soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's P.o.v**

My eyes fluttered open, and I scanned my surroundings. A green, lush forest surrounded me, and I coughed slightly, covering my nose. I could smell everything, the scent of mouth-watering animals, and the scent of rotting animal corpse. My eyes focused, on the forest, and I could hear Toeboe approaching.

Hear, smell? Why are my senses doubled, and how can I smell Toeboe's distinct scent? Don't tell me that wolf thing is real! I mean I believed a bit, but I didn't think it would actually work. I felt my ears, and indeed my earrings were off. Toeboe then tapped my back, and instead of getting spooked I turned around nonchalantly.

His mouth was covered with blood, and he was beaming. His hands were occupied by carrying a giant elk corpse, and for some reason my instincts were driving me wild. Canines sharpening, I felt my human ears morph on top of my head, and there formed wolf ears. A wolf tail grew from my tail bone, and I felt my nails sharpen to claws.

I was half transformed into a wolf, I knew that much. I grabbed the elk, and I started tearing into its flesh, finding the ribs, and I bent down in a crouched position, like a wolf. I began to eat all the delicious meat around the ribs, and I found myself contentedly gnawing on a rib bone.

I then looked at Toeboe, and I noticed his features a little more; with the help of my senses. He looked around 13, just like Wendy. He had muscles much like Romeo, but being a wolf of course he was more buff. His canines were sharp like a dragon slayer, and his eyes were golden similar to a wolf's. I ruffled his hair, smiling at him.

"Thanks for the elk." I said, and he grinned at me.

"You half transformed, that's great!" He beamed at me, and I couldn't help but share his enthusiasm. He's like Natsu in some ways, he has that ability to make everyone laugh and smile. I have a feeling he would like Natsu, but question is if I should bring him to the guild. How would they react, and should I tell them about us being wolves? I'm sure they would notice my subtle changes.

"Toeboe, has any of my physical traits changed?" I asked suddenly, and he nodded.

"Your eyes are colored gold like mine, and your hair is a bit lighter blond. It also grew, and you're a bit taller." He said, and I looked down at my hair. It was straight still, but it was at least down around my mid-thigh.

I panicked slightly, "Toeboe, I'm apart of a guild! How can I tell them this? Especially before the Grand Magic Games, because I suddenly have all this magical energy." I said, panicking and Toeboe laughed a bit at my panicked state.

"You don't have to tell them, if you don't wanna'. You can say one of your spirits, Cancer is it gave your hair a mixture that made it long. Your wolf ears, and tail only come out when you want them to. They help our senses by 5x, without us fully transforming." Toeboe explained, and I nodded.

This kid is sure smart.

I grinned slyly, "So, we're kinda' like a dragon slayer right?" I asked.

Toeboe nodded, "Yeah, but we differ is some aspects. They're more destructive, and our magic is more graceful, but don't underestimate it. We're just as powerful, and not to mention we're much more vicious. They get angry easily which boost their magic, and they can gain scales and such similar to a dragon. When we're angry, we're practically unstoppable. Not to mention unlike a dragon slayer, we can actually transform into a wolf. We can choose two sizes, there's one which you saw me in last night. That's for fitting in more, and our other size is giant. It's as big as a normal-sized dragon. So we're like wolf slayers, but we don't kill wolves we are the wolves. So in comparison we're stronger." Toeboe said, and the whole time he explained, my mouth was agape.

I giggled evilly, "I'm finally stronger than my team mates!" I said doing a fist pump, and Toeboe cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"My team mates always underestimate my celestial magic. There's been times where I've been beaten, and I guess they haven't really overlooked it. Speaking of which, what is our magic like? Are they elements like dragon slayers?" I asked, curious of my new magic.

"Yeah, we have elements too. Come here," Toeboe requested.

I scooted closer to my little brother, and he reached his arm to my face. He cupped my cheek, and closed his eyes suddenly. A ring of light then surrounded us, and Toeboe was concentrating hard. What is he doing?

He released his hand from my face, and the light suddenly disappeared. "What were you doing?" I asked.

"I was calculating your magic. You have many magic types! Mine are the element of earth, fire, light, and I can requip weapons." Toeboe said.

My mouth dropped open, with my eyes bulged. How did he learn that many elements? I wonder who even trained him?

"What are mine?" I asked eagerly.

"You have the elements of blue fire, water, wind, ice, and lightning. You can also requip but you can have armor, and weapons. It's actually pretty cool because we can use our magic still in our wolf form. You can even requip armor on your wolf form!" Toeboe said, and I smirked inwardly.

Blue fire huh? That's hotter than Natsu's fire, I wonder how he would react.. I can't believe I harbor that many elements! I can't wait to try them out! "Can we eat elements like dragon slayers?" I asked, and he nodded.

"We can eat any element. We can also deflect any element, or magical attack with our eyes. We have the wolf's eye, so we can make anything stop when we initiate it." Toeboe said.

"Sorry for all the questions, but how can I shift into a wolf?" I asked.

Toeboe then shifted into his wolf form, and he grinned at me revealing his sharp teeth. His voice interrupted my thoughts, "Think about being a wolf, and vision yourself as one." Toeboe explained, and I nodded.

I thought a wolf, and what color I would be. I visioned myself as a white wolf, my instincts were telling me I was pure white with golden eyes. I imagined my body, shifting into a wolf. Bones cracking, muscles rearranging, tendons tearing, organs growing. The pain wasn't bad, for I could endure it. Suddenly, I felt my body shift.

I closed my eyes, preparing for pain but to my surprise there was none. I looked down, at my feet no paws. Just as I predicted, they were pure white. I looked around, and my vision was indeed better. All my senses were, and I felt a surging magical power inside of me. It felt good, it felt like I would never end of energy. My fur was thick, and I was warm beneath the sun's rays. By looking at my color, and fur thickness, I could tell I was the arctic wolf.

I glanced at Toeboe, and I glanced at his coloring, and body structure. He seemed to be the red wolf. My eyes seemed to catch on to more details, and I noticed he had bracelets on his wrist. They were colored silver, and there was a set of three. He noticed me staring, and his ears drooped lightly.

"These are a memento of the lady who used to take care of me." Toeboe said, and I tilted my head to the side.

"Took care of you?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. Back when I was a young pup I roamed around only as a wolf. A woman found me, and took care of me, she treated me as a pet. She never knew I was half human. Us wolves are after all 90% wolf, 10% human. It's sometimes a disgrace, to be in out human form. But, I actually like humans." Toeboe said smiling.

"Me too. It's funny, because being a wolf feels so.. Natural. I feel free, when I was sealed I knew there was always something missing." I said.

"Wanna' go for a run? I've always wanted to play with another wolf!" Toeboe said excited.

I nodded eagerly, "Let's go!" I yelled, and before he could respond I took off.

Usually, any human would have trouble running with four legs. Everything felt so natural, I let my instincts take over. My legs were moving fast, and I heard leaves rustle behind me, indicating he was gaining up on me. I lessened my speed, and he caught up with me, his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

We ran side by side, and our bodies hit each other a few times,playfully of reached a small pond, and Toeboe tackled me on the grass. He nipped at my ear, and I returned his playful gesture. I then tackled him, and we playfully bit, and clawed each other. After play fighting for what it seemed like hours, all my wounds instantly healed.

"Toeboe, do our wounds heal faster?" I asked.

He nodded, "Unlike a dragon slayer who can heal others, our heals instantly. This makes us nearly invisible, the only way we can be defeated is, if we're attacked before our wounds have time to heal. They usually heal in a 2 minute interval." Toeboe informed.

"That's cool!" I exclaimed, but I mentally slapped myself. I sound like that gay little reporter, Jason is it? He never payed attention to me, I even cosplayed as a bunny! Now to Gajeel I'm bunny-girl... I wonder if I' wolf-girl now. Although I like the sound of that. Lucy the wolf, the big bad wolf Lucy! I sweat dropped at my imaginative mind.

"Can we practice magic?" I asked suddenly, and Toeboe's ears perked.

"Yeah! Let's try in human form though." Toeboe said.

I frowned, I like being in wolf form. It feels like my soul belongs in y wolf body, not in a human's. I truly do feel better being a wolf, but oh well. I thought of my human body. My now long blond hair, my brown, no golden eyes. My new height, my giant curves, the clothes I was wearing.

I shifted into my human form, and I now noticed I still had my clothes on. That's convenient..

"Okay, let's try requip. Unlike a normal requip mage, we don't need to buy armor and such. We already have all the armor, and weapons stocked instantly. Why? Mama was aware that we harbor the ability to requip, so she filled our inventory when we were born." Toeboe said.

I smiled at the thought, and I glanced at the sky. 'Thanks Mama,' I thought, and I swore I saw a shimmer in the sky. I looked back at Toeboe. "Okay, think about the armor and weapon you want. This should be easy, since shifting into a wolf was easy for you." Toeboe instructed.

I nodded, and I thought of a wolf-girl armor. I thought of silver colored armor, that was a crop top. It revealed my big cleavage, and it covered my stomach's sides, by looking like claws were wrapped around me. The bottom was a short skirt, and armor type leggins covered my legs. My wolf ears, and tail were present, and on my arms were gloves, with sharp claws sticking out. Imagining it, a light enveloped me, and even faster than Erza, armor appeared on my body.

Surprisingly, it was light. Well if a human had this on, they wouldn't be able to walk probably, but being a wolf has its advantages, like our improved strength and speed. I then imagined a thin, yet deathly sharp sword that had unnoticeable spikes on each crevice. They were sharp, so sharp they could tear Erza's armor.

The sword then appeared in my hand, and I smiled at my accomplishment. Toeboe was clapping, and smiling. "Try your sword out." He suggested.

I nodded, and with a new found agility I leaped forward and swiped my sword at the nearest tree. It literally broke in half, and fell to the floor. Letting my instincts take over, I requipped back into my normal clothes. I felt power burn from within me. I lifted my hand, and a pain suddenly shot throughout my nails.

They singed off is what it seemed, and claws appeared. They were sharp, like a wolf's. I clawed the tree, in one quick swipe and the tree burst in flames. But not any flames, blue flames. The tree burnt to ashes, and before the forest caught on fire, I used my water element to let out the flames. Normal water like Juvia's water could never extinguish my flame, but mine obviously could, since I cast the fire.

I looked at Toeboe, and he was staring at me in amazement. "Lucy-Nee, you just used two of your elements! That's incredible!" Toeboe yelled, his eyes sparkling.

I grinned, and put my hand on my hip. "Honestly, I could never do that alone. Instinct is really helping me out." I said, looking at the sky. It was morning, and I realized that the sun had just rose.

"Toeboe, you should join Fairy Tail! There's even a girl named Wendy around your age." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

He nodded eagerly, "I would love to!" He said, and a wolf tail appeared and started wagging excitedly. I chuckled, and he blushed and made it disappear.

I then decided to requip into a new outfit. I thought of a white bikini top, a dark jean jacket that reaches my navel, short jean shorts, and brown boots. I then thought of a brown string choker, with a silver wolf charm. The outfit appeared on my body, and I left my hair down, no ribbon or anything. I brushed my fingers through my hair, and I glanced around for Toeboe.

Wolf ears were suddenly placed on my head, and they twitched listening. I detected a howl, and I recognized it to be Toeboe's. I shifted into a wolf, and I followed his howl. I tilted my head back, and I howled myself while running. I found Toeboe running, and I joined beside him. We ran around the forest, and we reached out of the forest, and to the ledge on the way to Fairy Tail.

I shifted into a human again, and so did Toeboe. I jumped in the air, and I did a front flip, while landing on the ledge. Toeboe jumped up himself, and he was panting slightly.

"You're a good runner." Toeboe said, and I smiled.

"Thanks," was my simple reply, and we continued soon reached Fairy Tail, and I nervously shuffled to the front door. I walked inside, and I noticed Toeboe wasn't behind me. I felt the stares at me, and I even got a few whistles. Do they even recognize me?

I yanked Toeboe in, and he was blushing slightly. I dragged him to Mirajane, and she smiled at us. "Lucy, you look beautiful! Who's this cutie?" She complimented, then asked with a kind smile.

"This is actually my brother, Toeboe." I said, and he bowed politely.

"Can I please join?" He asked, and Mira inwardly fawned over his pleading, puppy eyes.

"Sure! Let me ask Master." Mira said, and she scurried off, to his office. I felt an arm sling around my shoulders, and I could tell by his scent that it was Natsu.  
I pushed him off of me, and I turned around to see Team Natsu. "Wow Luce! You look different!" Natsu said, scanning e from head-to-toe. Wow, I don't even think he realized it looks like he's checking me out.. He really is oblivious.

"Duh flame-brain, her hair is longer. Idiot." Gray scoffed, and Natsu's eyes lit up in flames.

"Shaddup stripper!" He yelled about to punch Gray in the face, but Erza grabbed his fist, and squeezed it with brutal strength. There were a few cracks heard, and she glared intensly.

"Fighting?" She asked, growling.

Natsu shook his head, and Gray linked arms with Natsu's. "Aye!" They both squealed, and I sighed at the two. Erza then fixated her gaze on me, then Toeboe.

"Who is this?" She asked, her tone a lot more nicer than the one she used with Natsu and Gray.

"This is my little brother, Toeboe!" I exclaimed, and Erza's eyes widened.

"It's great to meet, family of Lucy's." Erza said shaking his hand, and I noticed she was squeezing hard without meaning. I heard Natsu mutter, "Poor kid, he's getting Erza's death shake!"

Natsu's eyes then bulged open, when he realized that instead of Toeboe wincing in pain, it was Erza who released with a hurt hand. Toeboe's eyes gleamed with mischief. I grinned a lop-sided grin, and I slung my arm around him, and ruffled his hair.

Mira's scene, along with Master's then appeared, and we turned around to see Master sitting on the bar. "What's your name young one?" Master asked.

"I'm Toeboe Heartphilia!" Toeboe said his voice full of determination.

"Well, Toeboe welcome to Fairy Tail!" Master yelled, and numerous yells were heard throughout the guild.

"Partyy!" Cana yelled, jugging her alcohol from a barrel. Everyone started cheering, and drinking and just having a good time.

"Where would you like your stamp?" Mira asked, and Toeboe pondered for a minute.

"I want silver on my left hand, like Lucy-nee!" He exclaimed, and I blushed slightly. I'm glad to have him now, after Michelle turning back into a doll, I felt family deprived.

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder, and I turned to Natsu. "Wanna go on a mission? Just m-me and you?" Natsu asked stuttering, and I blushed red.

"S-Sure!" I stuttered, and he held up a mission.

It read, "Two teenaged mages needed! I need two attractive looking mages to act like a couple, and snoop around in the couple's cafe. There's rumored to be a bartender that's putting poison in drinks, please help! Reward- 14,000J."

I blushed even more red, "Are you okay with acting like a couple?" I asked, and Natsu nodded eagerly.

"Alright, let's go!" I yelled, and he grabbed my hand, and we ran off to catch the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating! I've been really busy lately with school, and all! Sorry minna, hope you enjoy the chapter. ;)**

* * *

**Lucy's P.o.v**

Natsu, and I stood outside of the guild; an awkward silence loomed over us. I could feel Natsu's piercing eyes on the back of my head, and he grabbed my hair, twirling a strand with his finger.

"Oi Luce, your scent is really different.." Natsu said, his tone trailing at the end.

For a few seconds, I contemplated a rational answer. Should I tell Natsu, he is my best friend after all. How would he react though? I'm a wolf, he's a dragon are we even compatible?

I turned around to face Natsu, my golden eyes stared into his onyx eyes. I blushed slightly, admiring his features. How come I never realized how handsome Natsu really is? His pink hair in unique for sure, and his eyes are a mystery. When I look into them I see lust, danger, but I know those thoughts never cross his mind. He's too innocent, naïve. He's dumb when it comes to love, but he's a genius when it comes to battles, and fighting for his nakama.

Maybe I don't know as much about Natsu as I thought...

"Natsu.. I have a secret, will you promise to keep it if I tell you?" I asked carefully.

He nodded, and he waited for my response. I felt a lump in my throat, I couldn't tell him, could I? I'm not ready.. Before I could speak up, the doors of Fairy Tail burst open and there stood Toeboe, and Wendy. What are they doing here? But thank Kami, they saved me from revealing my secret to Natsu.

I glanced at Toeboe, and he raised an eyebrow at Natsu, and I. Looking at us, our hands were entwined, and our faces were literally inches apart. I squealed, and I pushed Natsu away from me, and he looked bewildered. I guess I was a bit harsh, and his eyes looked angered. I guess he's mad that we were interrupted.

"Toeboe, Wendy?" I questioned.

"Natsu-San, Lucy-San we've decided to join the mission with you! I-If that's okay.." Wendy stammered.

Natsu nodded, and I grinned at the two. "You know, you have to act like a couple." I said with a wink, and Wendy's face turned red, along with Toeboe's.

Wendy nodded weakly, while Toeboe nodded eagerly. Does my little brother happen to like Wendy? If he does that would be too cute!

"Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu yelled, and he gripped my hands, and we began to run to the train station.

***Time skip On train***

Natsu was asleep, but I was glad. For some odd reason, it hurt my heart to see him in pain. His head was laying down in my lap, and my face turned red each time he moved. His soft, yet spiky hair would tickle my legs each time he moved.

He groaned a bit in his sleep, and I brought my hand to pet his head. I played with his spikes, and a soft smile lit upon my face. I looked at his face, his eyelids were closed as he peacefully slept. Surprisingly, he wasn't drooling this time, but every time he breathed out, a small flame would exit his mouth.

I used my wind element to blow the fire to the opposite direction, it would be awkward to have burn marks on my inner thighs. Fairy Tail would defiantly turn something so innocent, into something so...

"Lucy-San, do you like Natsu-San?" Wendy suddenly asked, and I looked up at the wind dragon slayer.

Toeboe had fallen asleep in her lap, and I stared at her hands. They were petting his hair, just like I was doing to Natsu. A small smirk fell on my face when I realized little Wendy might have a crush on Toeboe.

"No, he's just a team-mate!" I lied. Well, I didn't lie... I just.. I.. I don't know!

"Wendy, do you happen to like Toeboe?" I asked, and I gave her a wink.

She shook her head frantically, "U-Um n-n-no! I just think he's really sweet!" Wendy said, and I decided to leave her alone. She's too shy, I don't want to scare her.

"Lucy-San, do you mind me asking you a question?" Wendy asked, and I nodded.

"Shoot," I replied.

"Okay, well how did your hair grow, and why are your eyes golden?" Wendy asked.

"Well, Wendy you're my trustworthy nakama, so I think I can tell you. You see I'm a -" Before I could complete my sentence, the train stopped and screeched so loudly, it made my head pound.

I grabbed my head, and I tried to shut out the noise. It hurt my delicate hearing, and Toeboe was awake, along with Natsu.

"Itai," I whined, and Toeboe shot me a sympathetic look. Natsu looked at me oddly, but his gaze cut off, when his cheeks puffed up again.

I got up from my seat, and I looked down at Natsu, and I offered my hand, while smiling sweetly. He blushed a bit, but I payed no mind; he probably was blushing in embarrassment because of his motion sickness...

"Ne Wendy, how long do you think this mission will take?" I asked suddenly, as we boarded of the train. I was dragging Natsu by his scarf Igneel gave him.

"I don't know Lucy-San.." Wendy replied, deep in thought. I noticed Toeboe glance at her, and blush deep scarlet. So red- it would put Erza's hair to shame. Toeboe seems fond of Wendy, which is good. Wendy is a sweet girl, and Toeboe defiantly would treat her right. They'd be a cute couple, I wonder if anyone thinks that about Natsu, and I like that..

I slapped my forehead mentally, I mean what the Hell brain? I'm being an idiot, maybe having my wolf side unsealed made my brain go fuzzy or something. Natsu has been on my mind a lot more often, his spiky yet surprisingly soft salmon hair, his well sculptured muscles, his sharp canines, even his scent of spice, and cinnamon..

"Lucy-Nee, snap out of it!" Toeboe said, hitting my shoulder, and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was thinking about.. What hotel we should stay at!" I said, mentally sighing at my nice cover. I can't believe I was thinking about Natsu like that, that is so embarrassing. He's my nakama, my partner, my best friend! He would avoid me for sure if he knew I was thinking about him like that!

"Hey Luce... You.. Feelin' alright?" Natsu asked between sharp intakes. He was still obviously getting over his whole motion sickness ordeal.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied smiling for him, to reassure Natsu.

We hopped off the train, and Natsu spread out his limbs, and he dropped to the ground. "Oh land! I missed you!" He yelled dramatically, and he began kissing the cement. "I'll never ride a train again!" Natsu said, and I rolled my eyes.

"You say that every time, yet you always do." I pointed out, and Natsu shrugged.

"Well... I won't again!" He said, with a cute pouting face. Wait.. Did I just say cute! My face ignited red, and Natsu put his face to mine, his cheek rubbing against mine.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is red?" He asked, his hot breath tickling my neck. I blushed even more, and I pushed him off of me.

"Your temperature is higher than average anyways!" I scoffed, and I saw Wendy giggle in the corner of my eye. At least when she's older, she'll have Toeboe who probably isn't as dense as this idiot, Natsu.

"So, I was thinking we should at this hotel called Lucky 7, it's really close to the café." Toeboe said, and I nodded in approval.

"Sounds good, do you know how many jewels it costs a night?" I asked, and Toeboe shook his head, and scratched the back of his head.

"No, sorry Lucy-Nee!" He apologized with a cute, small smile. I squealed, and I pulled him in a hug, and his face was squished between my breasts.

"I.. Can't.. Breathe." Toeboe said, and I released him from my tight grip. We began walking with Toeboe navigating the way, and I was nervous. Natsu kept eying me, it was weird. I rubbed my face, and I noticed there was nothing on it. I guess there's nothing on my face.

Soon, we reached Lucky 7 and we walked inside. It was pretty decent looking, not too extravagant, but not cheesy either. It was about 4 stars. We walked to the reception desk, and it was an old woman.

"Hello, young mages. May I get you a room?" She asked, staring at our guild marks. I wonder if she was a mage while she was in her prime, probably so.

"Yep, two rooms please!" I ordered, and the woman nodded.

"For how many nights?" The receptionist asked, and we all pondered for a moment.

"How about one week?" Wendy suggested, and Natsu nodded.

"Yosh! One week!" Natsu said, grinning like crazy to the old woman. She nodded, and she handed us each a key card to enter our rooms with.

"That will be 10,000J." She said, and I was about to dig in my pocket for some money, but Natsu placed his hand on my pocket over my hand. I turned my head sharply, so he wouldn't see my darkening blush.

"I'll pay," He murmured softly, and he handed her the right amount of jewels. She grinned, revealing her lack of many teeth, and she reminded me of the Master of Lamia Scale.

"You're floor 7, room 21. Have a nice stay!" The old woman said, and we nodded and waved and Toeboe sped in front us; eagerly bouncing to the elevator. He pushed the button, and he smiled really big.

Wendy began to talk to Toeboe, but I tuned their conversation out; I turned to Natsu, and he was staring intently at the two. "Natsu?" I asked, poking his cheek.

He violently jerked his head back, and gazed at me, and grinned revealing his sharp canines. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks for paying, that was really s-sweet." I said, and I mentally punched myself for stuttering. Hopefully he didn't notice, oh what am I kidding; he's so dense, he'll think I just stammered because my voice slipped. Sometimes I really wished Natsu would just.. Be more knowledgeable on love, maybe he would recognize my feelings for him.

Feelings? Am I an idiot or what? I have no feelings involving love like romantically towards Natsu! I seriously don't know what's wrong with me.

"Luce?" Natsu questioned snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blushed at his close approximation, and we stepped in the elevator. Wendy pushed floor 7, and we waited for the elevator.

Natsu looked at me, and he answered, "I felt like paying because I felt bad because of your rent. Anddd because Happy, and I might have burnt some of your underwear..." Natsu said trailing off.

A vein popped on my forehead, and I narrowed my eyes, a scary aura emitting from my body. Using my new-found super speed, I pinned Natsu to the wall, and I glared at him lethally. "Why were you in my room?" I growled.

"G-G-Gray told me to steal your panties, ma'am!" Natsu stuttered, and steam poured from my ears. That damn Gray!

"Why did you burn them?" I asked, not releasing my grip from his neck, and he was sweating buckets. His reaction was like when Erza yells at him, I guess I'm scarier now huh?

"Because..." Natsu stammered, but suddenly the elevator doors opened revealing our floor. I released his neck, and we all ran to our room 21. We walked inside and the room was pretty nice. It had a view of the beach, and the bed was a queen size. There was a flat screened T.V, and I walked inside the bathroom to see a small jacuzzi, and shower. The room is pretty nice, and for the other room there was a door leading to the joint room.

The room was the same, except the bed was a full-sized, which was smaller than the queen. "I call sharing a room for Lucy!" Natsu yelled, claiming my waist and bringing me to his chest. I blushed, and smacked his head, "Idiot! We can't share a bed." I stammered blushing.

"Well, this bed-" Natsu said pointing at the queen sized bed, "Is big enough for you and me. While the other bed, is to small for me and Toeboe to share." Natsu said, and I noticed he was right.

Wendy, and Toeboe were smaller than us, and they could both fit in the full-sized bed, while the queen sized bed was big enough for me, and Natsu to share. I can't believe the dense Natsu noticed that before I did.. "F-Fine." I stammered, and I glanced over at Wendy who was blushing a shade of tomato red.

"K-Kya!" Wendy squeaked, and she ran to the other joint room, whom her and Toeboe would share. She plopped her bag down full of random clothes, and Toeboe smiled creepily, and followed her in. I grabbed the nape of his neck, and i pulled him into the bathroom with an evil smile on my face.

I shut the door, and turned around to face my little brother, and he looked confused. "Lucy-Nee?" He questioned, and I placed my hand over his lips.

"Toeboe, your 13 years old.. But, I don't know if us being wolves make us more sexual due to our animal side, but Wendy is an innocent girl, and do not do anything more than kissing." I said, and Toeboe blushed red.

"Lucy-Nee!" He whined, "I know.. I was just planning on marking her as my mate." Toeboe said, and I raised an eyebrow. "Mate?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Yeah, like wolves have mates just like dragons. You can tell when you have a mate, because they smell nice, and you start to think about them a lot. I just met Wendy, but I'm pretty sure she's my mate, and that I'm hers." Toeboe blushed.

"Well... How do you marked this so-called mate?" I asked, with Natsu in my mind.

"You have to bite their neck, and mark them. It only works if they share the feeling, and if they're a dragon slayer like Wendy, and Natsu then they'll bite our necks and mark us as their mate too. The mating ritual would be complete, and mating comes with side affects too. Say Natsu marked you Lucy-Nee, you would have red scales on your neck since he's the fire dragon slayer. If you marked Natsu, then he would have a small patch of white fur on the back of his neck, since you are the white in your wolf form." Toeboe explained.

I nodded, "Thanks, well make sure Wendy is really your mate before marking her, alright?" I said, unlocking the door, and setting Toeboe free. He ran to the room grinning like a maniac, and Natsu was in bed, w-with his shirt off revealing his well sculptured abs.

I blushed, and his gleaming eyes burned into my own golden eyes. "Lucy, come here." He asked, his voice rough, yet seductive.

I walked slowly over to the bed, and he flung his arms around me, and pulled me close. He pulled the covers over us, and his warm arms circled around my waist. His legs tangled in mine, and his soft breathing hit my neck, and sent me chills each time. I snuggled into his embrace unconsciously, and he placed his lips on my neck.

I jumped in surprise, and I was shocked at his statement. "Luce, you smell so good." Natsu muttered, and his tongue trailed a line, on my neck. His voice vibrated on my delicate skin, "You taste good too,"

Even though I wanted to continue, and do so much more with Natsu, I knew we had to stop before I lose control. Being a wolf has honestly turned my emotions upside down, I feel much more predatory now. I feel like I need to claim Natsu as mine, before some other girl takes him.

"N-Natsu," I stuttered, pushing him away. My lustful eyes gazed into his, and he looked curious;probably to why I pushed him away.

"Natsu, what's the matter w-with you?" I asked.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Sorry, I guess my instinct took over for a second." He said, like it was nothing. Dragons must have instincts like wolves, so I wonder if Natsu has struggled with his emotions too. Does he think of me, like I think of him? Of course not! He's Natsu, he was probably just being hormonal. I mean he is a teenaged boy, no matter how dense to sexuality he is.

"Well, get up. We have to go to the Couple's Cafe, and find the owner, and confirm our mission." I said, and Natsu nodded.

"I'll go get Wendy, and Toeboe." Natsu said, and I nodded. I stepped into the bathroom, and I glanced at my appearance. My wolf ears, and tail appeared and I smiled cutely, my ears twitching, and my tail twitching. My ears detected sounds my human ears couldn't pick up, it was Natsu telling them we're leaving, and Wendy telling him to wait, because she's changing. Me, and Wendy's idea are to dress girlier since we're going to a couple's café.

I thought of clothes, something girly. I thought of a black tight-fitting dress, with gold ribbons and lace around the waist. There's a big golden-colored bow at the neckline, and the neckline plunges down revealing a pretty decent amount of cleavage. The dress bottom is frilly, and poofy and the bottom of the dress has lace stitching. The dress ends around mid-thigh, and for shoes I imagined regular black high heels stilettos. For accessories I imagined a black ribbon choker with a golden flame attached, and golden bangles for my wrist. For my hair, I imagined it down and curly and in the back was a large black bow. I imagined the outfit, and it appeared on my body, and I mentally thanked requip magic for being so convenient.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and giggled a bit. I twirled, and I stepped outside of the room, and I saw Wendy, Toeboe, and Natsu. Natsu's eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of me, and he blushed deep red, and his head jerked to the other side, and he avoided my gaze. I shrugged it off, and Toeboe smiled at me.

"You look pretty, Lucy-Nee!" Toeboe said, and I smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks," I replied.

I glanced at Wendy, and she looked adorable. She was wearing an innocent white colored dress, that was sleeveless. The neckline was pure, and revealed no amount of cleavage, and the waist was tight-fitting, and an orange sash adorned her waist, and a big bow attached to the back. The bottom was frilly, much like mine, and the bottom had orange lace on the tips. Her shoes were white flats, and her accessories were a white ribbon choker that had an orange crescent moon charm, and a white pearl bracelet. Wendy's blue hair was in pigtails, and they were being held in orange clips that looked like wolf ears. Usually they look like cat ears, but Toeboe must have requipped her wolf ones.

"Wendy, you look adorable!" I complimented, and she blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Lucy-San, you look even better!" Wendy insisted, and I smiled in response.

"Yosh, let's do our best!" Natsu said, grinning and we all giggled, and ended up smiling big just like Natsu.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I want your opinions, so answer these questions in a review!  
**

**1) Is Wendy & Toeboe cute together? **

**2) Should Natsu's personality be dense, and oblivious like he originally is, or would you rather the perverted Natsu?**

**3) How should Lucy reveal her wolf slaying powers? Should she keep them a secret until the Grand Magic Games?**

**Well, thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to thank everyone for giving me such kind reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you silent readers too! I'm going to rant a bit, but I can't believe the Fairy Tail anime ended (for now). Mashima-Sama said, "Until the time comes, I cannot say something I've always wanted to say, even on Twitter. Please be patient and wait until the time comes for me to announce some good news." I think he's going to introduce NaLu, GruVia, or JerZa. I sure hope so, it feels like us Fairy Tail fans have waited for romance forever, ne? Well anyways, thank you for answering my questions! I decided upon a mix between dense Natsu, and perverted Natsu. Some people wanted him dense, mixed, or perverted so I'll just go with in between. He'll be dense like he usually is, but perverted when his dragon side comes out. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.o.v  
**

After gathering our belongings such as my celestial keys, we began walking to the Cafe. Toeboe was leading the way with his "map" but I knew he was after the scent of the delicious pastries. I was nervous to be honest, Natsu is my best friend, my nakama.. It's going to be difficult to act all romantic with him, especially when he's dense as a brick. Well, used to be dense, he literally tried to seduce me earlier! I wonder if dragon slayers go through heat like real dragons, if so that explains a lot.

Glancing at my celestial keys, I started to ponder about my new-found powers.. Do I need my celestial keys anymore? Well, even though I have a new magic; I'm still going to use my keys. My celestial spirits are special to me, they're my friends and not shields of course. My wolf magic isn't developed either, so using my celestial magic would be the best option until Toeboe trains me more.

I wonder if I can requip my celestial keys? It would be a lot easier than keeping them on my damn belt, people always manage to snatch my belt away, and I have no access to my keys. I closed my eyes while walking in the street, which wasn't very smart; but if a car was about to hit me, I could easily dodge with my agility. I grasped my key pouch in my hand, and I concentrated about my armor, and weapon inventory. I successfully transferred my keys to wherever I requip my necessities from;I still kept my belt on though. I honestly don't want Natsu, or Wendy to find out. I don't want any of my nakama to find out.

I'm not sure why, but it seems right.. Right for me to keep my secret from them, just for a little while though. I don't want to reveal who I really am, until the time is right.

"Lucy-Nee, we're here!" Toeboe exclaimed, snapping me from my thoughts.

I nodded weakly, blushing slightly. "N-Natsu, are you ready?" I asked with a slight stammer.

He blushed a bit to my dismay, I blushed even worse. "Yeah! Let's go!" He yelled, gripping my hand softly, and pulling me inside.

Toeboe, and Wendy walked behind us, and as we entered the café; dozens of pink, and red roses were tossed in our faces. "Welcome," A silky voice said, and I turned my head to see.. A woman, no.. Man? Yes- It's a man, a feminine one at that. He has blond curly hair, that reached barely to his shoulders, and deep violet purple eyes. He had on a few earrings on one year, and he was wearing a butler's outfit. He looked to be in his late twenties.

"Hi.." Wendy shyly replied, and the butler kept glancing at Natsu, and I. He was evaluating us, to see if we were a real couple.

Blushing red, I managed the strength to throw my arm around Natsu's waist, and snuggle my head into his toned chest. Natsu lazily slugged his arm over my shoulder, and his head nuzzled on top of mine.

The butler no-joke, squealed, pulled out his camera, and took about a dozen pictures of me, and Natsu. My blush deepened, and he shoved the camera in between us, and started snapping pictures of Wendy, and Toeboe. They were blushing pretty bad, but I have entirely no room to talk.

The butler stopped taking photos, and he regained his posture, and cleared his throat with a quiet cough. "Excuse me.. Now, please follow me." He ordered, and he began walking us to a booth. I glanced around taking in my surroundings, and everything was coated in pink, purple, white, and black. The walls were painting light pink, and white trimmed the bottom. The floor was white, and black checkered title, and the place was pretty big. All the booths were colored black, and had white lace. The waitresses were even dressed up as maids, and butlers.

The butler led us past the last booth, and he kept leading us to the back. I was curious to why he was, but we kept following him. "Maybe there's some special seats in the back?" Natsu suggested quietly, in my ear. I shivered at the touch of his lips on my ear, and I stomped on my foot, to stop myself. Remember Lucy, Natsu is your partner, best friend, and nakama! There's no way he'd like me back anyway.. Not that it matters, he probably likes Lisanna. I mean they're childhood friends, and all.

"Oi weirdo, you're spacing out again." Natsu said, and I glanced up at his deep, onyx eyes. I adverted my gaze, and he cupped my face, and he stared into my eyes. I blushed, and I tried to escape from his gasp, and he leaned closer. His onyx eyes looked into my golden-yellow eyes, and he leaned forward again. He was close, to close for comfort. I closed my eyes slowly, and I puckered my lips. I leaned forward, ready. My brain wasn't functioning properly, not my human side anyway. My wolf side was taking over.

I felt a warm hand touch my forehead, and I snapped my eyes open. Natsu was inches away from my face, and his hand was burrowed in my hair. "N-Natsu, what are you doing?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Natsu scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, and he slid his hands out of my mid-thigh length hair. "You had a chunk of white fur in your hair?" Natsu said, but it game out more as a question.

Shi*, That must have been my wolf fur! "It's from Carla!" I lied lamely, and Natsu shrugged it off. Toeboe sent me a glance, and Wendy was staring at Toeboe. How kawaii~ Wendy, and Toeboe would have the cutest children! They'd have Wendy's indigo blue hair, and Toeboe's golden eyes! They'd be a hybrid of wolf, and dragon it would be so adorable! I wonder what me, and Natsu's children would look like. Natsu's salmon pink hair, and my golden eyes? They'd also be a dragon, and wolf hybrid! Oh Kami, I'm rambling again.

A loud slam echoed throughout the air, and my wolf ears popped from my head, along with my tail!. Natsu was busy staring at the butler, and thank Kami, Wendy didn't notice. Toeboe's wolf ears were out as well, and I cupped my hands over my ears. I crept over to Toeboe, and whispered so silent not even Natsu, nor Wendy could hear me.

"Why did our wolf ears, and tail come out?" I asked, and Toeboe glared at the butler menacingly.

"The butler guy, is loaded with wolfsbane. Wolfsbane is a magical herb that makes a wolf's true nature come out."Toeboe replied.

"We can't let Natsu, or Wendy see!" I panicked, and Toeboe glanced at the two dragon slayers. In a matter of seconds Wendy, and Natsu were laying unconscious on the floor, and Toeboe was whistling oh-so "innocently."

"Toeboe, what did you do?" I asked, and he kicked the ground with his foot.

"I knocked them unconscious by hitting their pressure point." Toeboe said nonchalantly, and the butler's voice interrupted us.

"Listen up wolves," He spat hatefully, "I'm an evil spirit mage, my name is Nico. I want to destroy wolves like you, you wolves killed my family!" He screamed.

"Well, Nico, there are evil wolves, and there are good wolves! We're obviously the good wolves, we're mages of Fairy Tail! We're here to help!" Toeboe yelled, and Nico scoffed.

"There's no such thing as good wolves, you damn brats. I'm the owner of the shop, and I resign my mission. Leave, before I kill you." Nico snarled, and a vein popped on my forehead. I grasped my fist, my hand turning white from lack of blood.

I requipped a dagger, and swiftly I ran over to Nico, and I jumped over him, doing one front flip. I landed behind him in three seconds flat, and I held the dagger to his throat. My eyes gleamed red, and my tail extended and wrapped around his leg, holding him down.

"Listen Nico," I snarled, "We're good wolves, and we took this mission for the good of the people. We've been excited to attend to your mission, and even if you dismiss us, your mission won't be completed. Us wolves, and our two dragon-slayer friends have the most exceptional sense of smell, and hearing. With us, we can find this culprit who is spiking the drinks quicker than any other mage. Not only that but we're the strongest types of mages in damn Fiore, so think a little before you dismiss us." I said, and I could feel my wolf canines poking my lips.

He was shaking, of course in fear. Sure, I feel a little bad, but intimidation is quick, and easy. Yes, I was bluffing by saying we're the strongest, but everything else was one hundred percent true.

"F-Fine, you damn wolves..." He muttered, and I requipped my dagger away. My wolf tail shrank to its normal size, and I felt my canines shrink back to my tiny wolf fangs. My red eyes gleamed back to their original golden-yellow, and Nico fell on the floor, panting. Toeboe picked the back of his shirt, and he pulled him off of the ground. Toeboe stared at Nico, dead in the eyes, and Nico trembled more.

"Thanks Jii-Chan!" Toeboe exclaimed, and he grinned largely revealing his small wolf fangs. Nico looked taken back, and he glared at my younger brother. "I'm only twenty-four!" He complained, and Toeboe shrugged, and walked beside me.

"Well get to work when your friends wake up, and I'll keep your secret." Nico said, and before he could walk out, Toeboe snatched his shirt and pulled him back in.

"Give us your wolfsbane first." Toeboe said, and Nico handed his herbs to Toeboe. He walked out of the room, and Toeboe glanced at the wolfsbane in distaste. Toeboe put some in my hand, and he sighed. "The only way to get rid of wolfsbane, is for a wolf to eat it." Toeboe said.

"Can't I burn it or something?" I questioned.

Toeboe shook his head, "Nope, there's a magical curse on it." Toeboe said, and I pouted slightly.

"What happens when we eat it?" I asked.

"We transform into our wolf form, and wait ten minutes for the effects to wear off. It's a bit crazy though." Toeboe said, trailing off at the end.

I shrugged, and I slowly brought the herbs to my slips. I shoved it down my throat, and I swallowed the herb without chewing. Colors blurred my vision, and all I could see was vibrant yellow, green, pink, and black. My mind felt numb, I had no control over my body whatsoever.

I fell down on the floor, and different colors that resembled ribbons were flowing everywhere. Different scents filled my nose, scents of pastries, girl's perfume, men's cologne, and even the nervousness of Nico. I desperately tried to stand, but my knees went weak, and I fell back down hitting my head as I did so.

Pictures embedded in my head, visions of arctic wolves. My body slowly locked in place, and my bones cracked and rearranged as I shifted into my wolf form. It was painless, but I'm numb anyways. I stood up shakily, and I shook my thick white coat out, and my head was pounding. I glanced all around the room, looking for something familiar, and my eyes were glued on a wondrous sight.

A boy with salmon pink, spiky hair, and onyx dragon-like eyes.

"My mate,"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, hope you enjoyed reading! I tried to update quickly, but I'm a pretty lazy person, and I've spent my days at the beach lately. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, favored, and followed, and even the silent readers! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks for all the kind reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm glad you all are enjoying my story, I didn't expect so many kind reviews, and I appreciate each one very much. Well, here's a random fun fact: It's said that Hiro Mashima, and one of his anime producing co-workers said, that Natsu likes Lucy, but he thinks she doesn't return his feelings.) If that is true, I might have a heart attack! The NaLu FEELS! I would also like to apologize for the very late update, I've been busy with school, and I just finished the anime Kamisama Hajimemashita! Enjoy the chapter, nya~  
**

* * *

**Recap: **

_Pictures embedded in my head, visions of arctic wolves. My body slowly locked in place, and my bones cracked and rearranged as I shifted into my wolf form. It was painless, but I'm numb anyways. I stood up shakily, and I shook my thick white coat out, and my head was pounding. I glanced all around the room, looking for something familiar, and my eyes were glued on a wondrous sight._

_A boy with salmon pink, spiky hair, and onyx dragon-like eyes._

_"My mate,"_

**End of Recap:**

* * *

**Lucy's P.o.v**

My vision was fixated on the handsome dragon-slayer, and for some reason I couldn't take my eyes away. My hands, or should I saw paws were growing clammy. My heart was racing madly, I could practically hear the blood pumping through my ears. I swallowed a big gulp, and I tried desperately to control my wolf thoughts. My wolf-side was taking over my rational human mind, and that wouldn't end well.

My right paw stepped forward, towards the salmon-headed boy, and each step closer, my mind sank lower. Every step I took, it felt like my brain was brainwashed, but I couldn't stop it. Not with this wolfsbane affecting my brain anyways.

Standing over Natsu, my golden eyes peered at him. His spiky hair was disheveled, and his breathing was uneven. Small flames blew from his mouth each time he breathed out, and I chuckled silently to myself. Toeboe had really did a number on the two; Speaking of Toeboe, where did that little rascal even go?

My human side wanted to look for Toeboe, but my wolf side refused. It wasn't to hard for my human consciousness to be taken over by, I am much more percent wolf than human after all.

I glanced at Natsu's fit body again, my eyes roaming over his tan skin. I licked my lips, my golden eyes gleaming in lust, but my wolf side had finally realized one key point. How can I interact with Natsu as a wolf? Even with my wolf side taking over me, I still don't want him to find my secret.

I stood on my hind legs, thinking of my human body. I thought of my long golden blond hair, and my cunning yellow eyes. I remember how my curvaceous body looked, and I even remember the clothes I was wearing. My body slowly began to morph, and under five seconds flat, my "human" body stood there.

Only there was one difference, I was more half human, half wolf looking. I looked down, and my luscious white tail, was swaying out of my dress. I placed my hands on top of my ears, and I could feel my wolf ears standing tall. There's nothing out of the ordinary here, but why do I feel so different?

I touched my mouth, and I had protruding wolf canines sticking from my gums. I had sharp, long nails that resembled claws, and I picked up a strand of my hair between my fingers, and twirled it around. My hair that is naturally golden, had turned a pure snow-white, the exact color of my wolf coat. This must be an affect of being a human, while having wolfsbane in my system.

My wolf side, then decided to take over my head again, and my thoughts blurred. My scarlet red lips, curled up in a smirk, and my canines scraped my bottom lip. My eyes glazed over lust, and I got down on all fours, and I crawled towards Natsu.

My long hair trailed on the floor behind me, as I kept crawling towards my mate. Nothing could stop me- Nothing is stronger than a wolf's need for their mate.

I coiled my tail around Natsu's waist, and I straddled him on top. He was still snoring lightly, and I held out my hand, and I gently cupped Natsu's face, and I leaned in. Closing my eyes,

_Our lips touched._

My cheeks flushed an exotic pink color, and my eyes snapped wide open. My heart was pounding, and it felt like there was tiny electric bolts in my lips. My body felt like it was on fire, but.. I wanted more. Licking my lips, I leaned down, and savored the dragon-slayer's lips once again.

Stroking Natsu's sleeping face, I began to suck on his neck. I grazed his neck with sharp canines, and before I could claim him as mine, a voice shrieked in my ears.

"L-Lucy-San, is t-that you!" Wendy squealed, fear written all over her face.

Sighing in frustration, I got off of Natsu, and nervously faced Wendy. I scanned the room for Toeboe, and I still had no idea where he was. I could really need his help about now!

"Hi Wendy," I replied casually, and her face was flushed red.

"Why do you have w-wolf ears, and a tail?" Wendy asked, still probably shaken up from seeing me practically rape the sleeping Natsu. Well, it's not my fault, it's the damn wolfsbane!

_Idiot, the wolfsbane wore off, turn into your human form._

Ah, okay so I have an annoying wolf conscious now, perfect...

I closed my eyes, and imagined my long blond hair, and golden eyes. I imagined myself with no wolf ears or tail, and in a quick second, I stood in my human form.

Flicking my mid-thigh length hair back, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Wendy, you have to promise to keep this secret, but.. You see, I'm a wolf." I said, and Wendy's eyes bulged wide.

Grabbing Wendy's small hands, I gave her a warm smile. "And, you have to keep this secret, okay?"

Wendy nodded, "O-Of course Lucy-san! We're like a family, and I would never change my judgement on you, because you're a wolf! I actually think it's cool..." Wendy said, smiling brightly.

I smirked inwardly, because I saw Toeboe in the doorway, his eyes wide. "You know Toeboe is a wolf too," I said, smirking even larger.

"Really! Wait, and is what you were doing with Natsu, a wolf thing?" Wendy asked.

"Yep! Us wolves, and you dragons have mates. Unfortunately, I had wolfsbane in my system, so my wolf-side was taking over, and that's why I was... Kissing Natsu," I explained, and Wendy's face turned red.

My face flushed pink, when I remembered the events. I kissed Natsu.. My best friend, my nakama! What if he was awake secretly, and what if he'll hate me for kissing him! A-A-And that was my first kiss too! To make matters worse, N-N-Natsu is my.. Mate.

"O-Oh, Does T-Toeboe-Kun have a mate?" Wendy asked shyly, twirling her long, blue hair around her finger nervously.

"Nope, but he-" I said, but Toeboe raced behind me and slammed his hand over my mouth. A vein popped out of my forehead, and I bit into his head, and Toeboe jerked it back, and blood dribbled from his wound.

"T-Toeboe-Kun, are you okay? I can heal you!" Wendy yelled, and she rushed to Toeboe's aid. Wendy grabbed his hand gently, but her mouth dropped open, when his wound healed.

"Thanks for the offer, but we heal really fast! And you can drop the honorific, and call me Toeboe." Toeboe said, and he blushed slightly for Wendy's concern.

"A-Ah, okay, Toeboe.." Wendy said shyly, and Toeboe craned his neck to the side, pretending to look at Natsu, but he was trying to hide his deep blush.

I smiled at the two, and I crouched down beside Natsu and poked his cheek. "Ice Princess, you won't take Lucy from me!" Natsu yelled, and his fist flew up, and nearly punched me in the face. I blushed deeply, and caught Natsu's fleeting fist, and I twisted it making his hand crack.

Natsu's eyes jolted open, and blushed at the close approximation of our faces. "Say Natsu, what were you dreaming about?" I asked slyly, and his face went blank.

"Hahaha, nothing!" He awkwardly laughed, and got up. "Why was I asleep?" He asked, and Toeboe stood stiff.

I smiled a fake smile, "You tripped and hit you head, remember? You've been out for at least 20 minutes." I lied, and Toeboe, and Wendy nodded quickly.

Natsu looked skeptical, "Oh yeah! Then let's go start the mission!" Natsu said, and I sweat-dropped at Natsu's idiocy. He is seriously an idiot, I really worry about him sometimes..

Walking out of the room, I got a sudden boost of confidence. I wrapped my hand around Natsu's and he pulled me into his chest. We are supposed to act like a couple after all...

Wendy, and Toeboe headed to a small dining table, and Natsu, and I decided to sit at the bar. The seats were in the shape of hearts, and they were colored pink, and red. I sat in the seat, and Natsu sat beside me, and tugged me on his lap.

I blushed slightly, and I gazed questionably at the fire dragon-slayer. I tried to scoot away, because my wolf-side was desperately trying yo break,

_Stop struggling, and let me claim our mate!_

I sighed in annoyance, and I sat still. Stupid conscious...

"Hello, what would you like to order?" A waiter asked, and he flipped his long hair to the side, and smiled flirtatiously. I wouldn't lie and say he was ugly, but he was definitely handsome. He had long, silky black hair that reached his shoulders, and suave golden eyes.

"I'll have a fire whiskey!" Natsu said energetically, and the waiter nodded.

"What about you pretty lady?" The waiter asked, and my wolf-side was glaring at him viciously, while I on the other hand was flattered.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake," I ordered, and he nodded and winked at me. He went to retrieve the drinks, and Natsu scoffed.

"Wow, what a flirt," Natsu complained in distaste, and I giggled a bit.

"You're irritated aren't you?" I asked, still giggling to myself.

"Irritated?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, like jealous." I answered, and his face turned pink.

"Me, jealous? Why would I be, you're my best friend, and he could replace our friendship." Natsu said, and I felt my heart sink.

_Best friend. Friendship._

Why is he so dense! He's so oblivious to my feelings! Feelings... Do I really have feelings for him? He's my mate, and.. He's the one who brought me to Fairy Tail! We're best friends, we're so close, we're like family... He probably only sees me as his little sister or something.. I mean we're talking about the guy who probably doesn't even know that dragons have mates..

The handsome waiter reappeared, and he slid our drinks across the bar. Sipping my strawberry milkshake, my eyes widened in surprise. It's really good.. Even better than Mira-San's.

I felt dizzy, my brain felt numb.. Why does this milkshake taste like alcohol?


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I've decided to update earlier than planned! You're all so sweet in your reviews, and I appreciate each review, favorite, and follow! I also appreciate the silent readers of course too! Enjoy the chapter, nya!~  
**

* * *

**Lucy's P.o.v**

My vision was blurred slightly, and I sipped the strawberry milkshake again. The familiar taste of alcohol entered my throat, bu I was confused to why it was so strong. Is that the waiter we're after? If so, he just gave himself up! Deciding to question him the best I could, I grabbed his sleeve boldly, and held him firmly in place with my enhanced strength.

"What's your name?" I asked using my flirtatious tone to my advantage. I slightly slid my arms under my chest to make my chest seem even bigger, and Natsu was practically seething behind me.

I knew he was irritated! He's just too stubborn to admit it, that dense dragon!

"Keji, and may I ask for your name?" Keji replied with a sultry tone. He was flirting, that was a given. Sure, he's handsome, but womanizers like him are defiantly not my type.

"Lucy, it's nice to meet you Keji-Kun." I replied with confidence, for the bartender was already in my grasp. He bent down to my level, and our eyes connected. As soon as he gazed into my golden eyes, he visibly flinched.

What the Hell was that about?

"U-Um, I must go now, I have other costumers waiting.." Keji said, trying to get away quickly, but I glued his feet to the floor using my ice magic.

"Keji, what exactly did you put in my dri-" I said, but my voice was cut off, when I felt my brain pulse. I tried to open my mouth to speak but my body was reacting on its own, and my head fell on the table.

Moaning in pain, it felt like my body had dropped ten thousand degrees, and I started shivering. My sharp teeth were chattering painfully rubbing my canines against my lips. I glanced up again, and Keji managed to break free of my ice, due to my magic being weak from my lack of concentration.

He smirked, and skipped off to attend to another costumer. Damn it, what did he put in my drink!

A warm hand touched my shoulder, and I peered up to see Natsu. He was looking at me with genuine concern, and he engulfed me in a hug. "You're shaking.. I'll warm you up." Natsu said fondly, hugging my small frame, warming up my body considerably.

My brain was still confused to my surroundings, but my only concern was Natsu. Returning Natsu's hug, I snuggled into his warm, and muscled chest. His hot breaths hit the nape of my neck, and I shivered feeling his breaths warm my neck. I buried my face into Natsu's neck, and I took a small sniff of his scent.. He smelt like cinnamon, and spicy food.. I blushed instantly, and I struggled to look up at him.

"N-Natsu.. I feel like I'm going to pass ou-"

**Natsu's P.o.v**

Glancing down at Lucy, she had passed out on top of me. Staring at her face, her beautiful eyes were shut closed, and her lips were slightly parted. Placing my hand on her face, I stroked her cheek, and a small moan came from her mouth.

"Nat-Su,"

My face heated up, and my blush intensified even worse. L-Lucy is dreaming about me? Why did Lucy pass out in the first place anyways? Maybe it was her strawberry milkshake, she was trying to ask the bartender what he did to it. I didn't pay much attention though, I was too busy plotting Keji's death...

I don't know why... My heart feels swollen, and irritated.. I must be hungry! But Lucy is my top priority, I gotta get her back to the hotel. Standing up from my seat, I cradled Lucy in my arms, and if anyone saw us, I'd look like her prince in shining armor. But our fairy tale was different, Lucy was my princess, and I'm not her prince, but her dragon..

**Lucy's P.o.v**

Rubbing my tired eyes, I opened them slowly to see Natsu cuddling beside me. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and my head was nuzzling below his head, while his chin rest on the top of my head. Blushing 50 shades of red, I shyly wrapped my arms around Natsu's torso..

It was uncharacteristic for me to actually cuddle with Natsu.. But, he's my mate, and is it wrong to cuddle with the one who make my heart beat faster? He's the one who can always made my cheek swell red, and my body grow nervous. Natsu was my first kiss too, but when we kissed it felt like spark, no stronger. Like a dose of Laxus' lightning.. Call me cliché, but it's truly how he makes me feel. Too bad he probably thinks as only his best friend, and nakama...

With a slam, the door burst open to show Wendy, and Toeboe. Natsu jerked awake, and blushed lightly at our position. Toeboe saw us, and he smirked a very coy smirk. Wendy blushed red, "S-Sorry to interrupt!" Wendy yelled, dragging Toeboe to their room.

I let out a small giggle, and I glanced over at Natsu, and I tried to advert my gaze. Natsu was shirtless, and had only his boxers on, and I noticed I still had on my clothes. Deciding to tease Natsu, I lifted up my dress slowly, revealing my red laced undergarments. Natsu's eyes were glued to my body, and his face pink with blush.

I let a giggle escape my lips, even Natsu can't suppress his urges. He may be as dense as a brick, but he's still a healthy teenage boy. Lifting up my dress more, I revealed my stomach.

"I-I'll be in the bathroom!" Natsu yelled, and he ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Sliding off my dress, I requipped back to my other wardrobe of clothes, and I thought of a casual outfit I could wear to dinner. I thought of a black crop top with a white paw print on the left side, and the crop top only covered my breasts. I then thought of high waited dark denim jean shorts to match, and black woven wedges. For accessories I imagined a black silk choker that had a small white paw print charm. I requipped the outfit I imagined on my body, and I grabbed my brush and I began to stroke through my long, golden hair.

Having longer hair was sure a pain to brush, but it was worth it in the end. I grabbed my curling wand, and I started to wrap the tips of my hair around the wand. The bathroom door then opened to show Natsu in a towel, and his hair was wet, and stuck to his face. Water droplets slid down his body, and I unconsciously licked my lips.

"S-Sorry for running out so quickly, I had to take a shower." Natsu stuttered, and I gave him a bright smile.

"It's fine! Get dressed, we're going to eat for dinner." I said, and Natsu nodded. He glanced at my outfit, and instantly scowled.

I placed one hand on my hip, while the other hand-held my curling wand. "Do you have a problem with my outfit?" I questioned.

"I don't like you showing off your body to other men!" Natsu proclaimed, and my eyes widened in shock. I didn't expect him to actually say it! Maybe he isn't that dense after all..

"These are my usual clothes," I complained, "And it's too hot to wear a jacket.."

Natsu shrugged, "Just stay by my side, and I'll make sure no other guys look at you." Natsu said, with his signature goofy grin. I returned his smile, I started to curl my hair again.

Wendy then came through the door, with Toeboe happily beside her. He was grinning madly, and I noticed on Wendy's neck there was bite marks, and she looks different, along with Toeboe. Wendy's brown eyes had a gold tint in them, I noticed on the back of her neck was a brown scruff of wolf hair, and on Toeboe's neck there was blue scales. My eyes bulged wide, and I dropped my curling wand to the floor.

The floor caught on fire, and I stepped backwards to avoid getting burnt. Well, I guess I could eat it since I control blue fire.. Natsu dove on the floor, and he sucked the flames greedily, and wiped his mouth with satisfaction. "That was delicious!" Natsu commented, and he glanced over at Wendy, and Toeboe and his face went serious.

He had noticed their mating marks.

His eyes lingered on the scales on Toeboe's neck, and luckily he couldn't see the fur on Wendy's neck. I really don't want Natsu figuring out about us being wolves, that would be a disaster.. I need to tell him sometime though, I'm just scared..

"Lucy-Nee, can you help me with an outfit?" Wendy asked, and I nodded energetically.

"Why'd ya' call Lucy, Lucy-Nee?" Natsu questioned, his face confused. Could he not read between the lines, obviously she did because Wendy, and Toeboe are practically married.. That means Wendy's my little sister! I hugged Wendy, and she returned my giant hug.

"Natsu, Toeboe, can you two go make dinner reservations at the Sakura Cafe?" I asked, and they both nodded obediently. "Hai!" Toeboe replied, and him and Natsu went to Wendy, and Toeboe's room. Locking the door, I grinned evilly at Wendy, and I lifted her hair up to spot the fur on her neck.

"Sooo, you and Toeboe huh?" I said in an "innocent" tone, and Wendy blushed furiously.

"When we were at the café, after you and Natsu-San left, Toeboe kept drawing me forward. His scent, his appearance, his personality, his everything.. I already knew about mates from Gajeel-San, but Toeboe said h-h-he was my mate, and we marked each other..." Wendy said blushing a deep, ruby-red color.

I gently patted her head, "You got lucky with Toeboe, Natsu is denser than a brick sometimes," I whispered, and Wendy giggled a-bit.

"Alright, Wendy sit down I need to explain a few thing, before I help you with your outfit." I said, and Wendy nodded and took a seat on the bed.

"Alright since you know Toeboe, and I are.." I said, then whispered, "Wolves,"

"We have different powers. This is why, my appearance changed." I said pointing to my long hair, and golden eyes.

Wendy nodded, urging me to continue.

"I also gained new powers, and a lot like dragon-slayers, we have elements too. We can learn multiple elements, and we can eat them too. My elements happen to be blue fire, water, wind, ice, and lightning. I also can requip numerous armors, outfit, and weapons. I have enhanced senses, strength, and speed also, and us wolves have special eyes where we can deflect any magical attack with a glance." I explained.

"Wow! You have wind too! That's so cool!" Wendy exclaimed, and I slammed my hand over her mouth.

"Ssh," I hushed Wendy, and she nodded eagerly, smiling brightly. "Alright Lucy-Nee, so you can requip me an outfit?" Wendy questioned.

I nodded, and smiled, "Hai, now think of an outfit, and I can requip it for you." I said, and Wendy pondered for a few minutes. I let her think for a while, until he finally figured out what she wanted.

"Can you requip me an indigo blue tube top, with jean shorts, and black strapped sandals? As for accessories I would like a silver chain choker with a wolf, and dragon charm." Wendy requested, blushing a bit as she said wolf, and dragon.

I smirked, and I instantly knew Toeboe would love her necklace. I imagined the outfit she described, and I placed my hands on her shoulders to transfer my requip magic on her. The outfit she desired appeared on her body, and she gave me a bright, radiant smile.

"Thanks Lucy-Nee!" Wendy said.

"No problem, let's go get Natsu, and Toeboe." I said with a wink.

We walked into Wendy, and Toeboe's room, and they were both sitting on the bed snoring slightly. We both rolled our eyes, and I jumped on Natsu to wake him up.

"Lucy, that tickles!" Natsu exclaimed in his sleep, and my face flushed red. Natsu started laughing creepily in his sleep, so I slapped his cheek.. A bit too hard...

"Ow, Luce!" Natsu complained, rubbing his sore cheek.

"I'll kiss it to make you feel better," I said blushing a bit, and Natsu's eye widened as I leaned over. I brushed my lips over his cheek, and his eyes were about to bulge out..

"I-I-I" He stuttered, and his eyes gleamed with mischief, but before he could do anything, Toeboe hit Natsu's head. "Stop flirting, we have a dinner reservation in 5 minutes!"

"Yosh, time for dinner!"

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short, I'm just lazy.. -_- I promise you guys next chapter will be super long!**

***cues dramatic music***

**Will Lucy's inner wolf take over, and reveal herself to Natsu?**

**Will Natsu realize his growing feelings for Lucy?**

**Is Keji really the one who's spiking the drinks?**

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!~ Nya! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know there is no excuse, I'm so sorry for not updating. Um, you see, I'm having issues with my life now, and I have been too depressed lately to bring myself to update. I'm really sorry, and I hope you all can forgive me!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.o.v**

It's been only a couple of minutes since we've arrived at the restaurant, but there was an awkward atmosphere. Natsu kept complaining on when the waiter/waitress would arrive, and Wendy and Toeboe were practically enveloped in hearts. Toeboe was sure lucky to already have his mate, it felt heart wrenching to know Natsu isn't mine. Maybe it's a territorial, wolf thing.. Feeling a warm hand on my shoulder, I jerked my head to see Natsu staring at me with a worried expression.

"Hey Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asked, his voice clear with concern.

I blushed slightly, and nodded "Yeah, sorry for worrying you." I replied.

I wanted to hide under the table, and never come out! Whenever I see Natsu, or just hear his voice, I blush! He probably doesn't even return my feelings, he just thinks of us as best friends.. But, we're dealing with Natsu here, and his intelligence on love isn't exactly correct. Ha, what am I kidding? Natsu doesn't know anything about love, although he does have his moments which keep me wondering. I often wonder if he's pretending to be dense, but you would've thought he would've made a move by now..

Standing up abruptly, my chair fell down, causing a loud screeching noise. I blushed a light pink in embarrassment, and Toeboe looked at me questioningly.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I said, with a weak smile.

"I'll go with you," Natsu offered.

"Alone," I spat, and I stalked angrily out of the small restaurant.

I pushed through the glass door, and I walked behind the brick wall and sighed. I stared at the ground, and the cool air calmed down my pulsing nerves. I slid down, and I rested my hands on my knees.

"Requip," I spoke, as a dark blue tank top materialized on my body, along with black shorts. I stood up, and stretched out my aching limbs, and I decided to let out my wolf ears, and tail.

I moaned in satisfaction, and grinned. It sure does feel great to have my wolf ears, and tail out; It' excruciating to tuck them in all the time!

A loud thump sounded behind me, and I snapped my head around so fast, I nearly got whiplash! I looked around for the cause of the loud noise, and I couldn't see anyone, until my sensitive nose picked up the scent of somebody in a nearby tree.

Smiling with mischief, I ran towards the tree, and extended my claws. "Blue fire," I whispered, and my claws lit on fire, but not normal fire. Blue fire, which is the hottest fire possible. The tree broke down from my claws slicing the bottom, and blue fire, quickly lit up the whole tree on fire.

I quickly extinguished the burning tree with my element of water, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head, but my vision was quickly clouded with spots of black, and that's when I realized, I had been stabbed. I looked at my waist, and I fell down to ground, and I placed my hand over the spilling blood.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and my body started to rack up blood. I coughed, and specks of blood ran out of my throat.I groaned in pain, and I weakly grabbed the dagger that was deep in my waist, and I yanked it out with all my mustered strength.

I cried out in pain, but my wound healed in a matter of seconds, and I felt nothing. I turned to look at the person who stabbed me, and it was an innocent looking girl! She had light brown hair that reached her shoulders, but her side bangs reached to her chest. She was small, and petite just like Levy-Chan, and her eyes were a dark black.

"Tch," The girl scoffed, and looking at her belt, I realized just what she was. A wolf hunter.

I held out my hand, and blue fire lit, making my face glow. My eyes gleamed red, and my canines sharpened, and I snarled at the wolf hunter. Her eyes widened in fear, but she quickly masked her emotion, and snarled at me.

"Baka wolf, I can see right through you! You're not a human, but an arctic wolf." She spoke, her tone filled with hate.

I extinguished my fire from my hand, and returned her glare. "I'm half human also, I'm not completely a wolf." I replied.

"Regardless, wolves are all evil! That means, I have to kill you!" She yelled, then suddenly whistled, "Fang!"

A pitch black wolf mix husky suddenly ran out, and my eyes widened at the sight. His eyes were a crystal blue color, and to be blunt he was handsome. His structure was tall, and muscular but he was obviously no match for a pure wolf like me.

"Fang, get her!" The wolf hunter yelled, and the wolf hybrid suddenly dashed towards me in full speed.

I jumped into the air, only dodging his attack by a mere inch. I did a back flip in the air, and I transformed into my wolf form. I grinned at Fang, revealing my sharp set of canines, and his ears were laid back on his head. He let out a small growl, but his eyes were softening at the sight of me.

"Why are you working with a wolf hunter? You're part wolf!" I asked, and Fang's eyes clouded with an unknown emotion.

"Her name is Misty.. She saved me when I was just a pup, I owe her my life.." Fang spoke.

"I can understand that, but why hurt your own kind? I don't wanna hurt you, not a bit." I admitted.

"Fang, what's taking so long, attack her!" Misty demanded, and Fang sighed.

"I have too. She saved my life, regardless of what she tells me what to do, I obey." Fang said, and I shook my head.

"No, not for long. I'll set you free." I said, and Fang tilted his head in confusion.

I dashed towards Misty in full speed, and before Fang could stop me, I bit Misty's side, and I used my lightning abilities to electrify her body. Her body shook momentarily, and she fell down unconscious.

"Fang, now is your chance. Run, go!" I ordered, and Fang glared at me harshly.

"You killed her!" He yelled, and I shook my head.

"She's unconscious, not dead. You can escape now, live your life the way you want. You can do what you wanna do now!" I explained.

"But... But she saved my life..." He weakly murmured.

I shifted into my human form, and I smiled gently at him. Fang then shifted into his human form, and he was actually really handsome.. His hair was spiky, and black, and his eyes were colored the same crystal blue. He had on a black tee-shirt, and rugged, matted blue jeans.

"She may have saved your life, but now she's imprisoning it. It's your life, you're free to do what you want. Take advantage of it, live your life to the fullest. And.. If you ever want to join a guild, come to Fairy Tail." I said, giving him a grin.

He nodded, and then asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartphillia." I replied, and he nodded.

Leaning in, Fang kissed my cheek, and my face heated up, and my cheeks flushed red.

"Thanks Lucy, for being my first love." Fang said, and he dashed off, turning into his wolf/husky form. My face still remained a bright red, and I glanced at Misty who was still out cold.

First love huh?

Looking at the clock, I realized I had been gone for 25 minutes! They must be wondering where I am! I requipped into my outfit I was wearing earlier, and I dashed inside, to see my nakama threatening people, and looking everywhere to see where I went..

"Guys, quit! I'm fine!" I yelled, and they all stared at me, and grinned widely.

"Lucy!" They yelled, and they all tackled me down and Natsu burrowed his head in the crook of my neck.

"I was worried for you," He spoke, his voice vibrating against my sensitive skin.

I smiled, and returned everyone's hug. It's nice knowing that your nakama cares so deeply for you.. Another reason I'm glad I joined Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked the chapter! Sorry it's so short, and the ending was kinda cheesy.. But, Fairy Tail is about friendship, and how deeply they care for their nakama, so I decided to end the chappie like that. :) Well review if you wanna, once again I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**


End file.
